


Eww, adult relationships

by jossujb



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Immaturity, M/M, Pining, Relationship wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton doesn't really do "emotionally mature adult" -thing, so it's kinda funny how he wants Hermann in a way that isn't just as juvenile you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eww, adult relationships

Newt wants to fuck Hermann, he really does, but that's not nearly of it all. He also wants all that mushy cutesy domestic sorta stuff that comes with a relationship.

 

_Yuck._

 

Like _seriously_. Newton Geiszler. In an adult relationship. How does that even happen? He's not mature like that, fuck he knows next to nothing about how to compromise anything for the benefit of another human being. Sure he can be _pleasant..._ uh, well, funny at least, but no-one has ever thought of him as a boyfriend material. And Hermann looks for somebody who can put a ring on his finger. Probably. Possibly. Newton doesn't actually know if Hermann looks for anybody at all. The fucker seems to have a near erotic relationship with his blackboard. It wouldn't surprise Newt at all if Hermann got like wild boners from smelling chalk or some weird shit like that.

 

That would be ok, though. Newt has been open for stranger kinks, he went out with a Kaiju-cultist chick once (or twice), you know, it doesn't get any weirder than that. Jeez. You don't even wanna know. Cultists take it hard, man.

 

If it had been just about wanting to bump uglies, there wouldn't have been a problem. Newt knew how to handle attraction. He was an absolute shit in the ordinary everyday interaction between people, but crushes? That tingly feeling in your tummy or funny buzz in your pants? They were easy. It's basically just biology and Newt has a fucking doctorate on biology.

 

Unfortunately Hermann quite hated Newton. Sorta. Hate is a rather bold word to use. Hermann wouldn't _hate_ anybody per se, that would be unprofessional for his weird-ass old fashioned sensibilities. He's the kinda guy who really thinks a true gentleman shouldn't waste any emotions stronger than a slight distaste to a low-class scum like Newton.

 

Ha! Low-class, right. Like, Hermann honestly thinks he's some sort of upper-class twit just because he went to private schools in England. _Please_. Like that counts for anything these days.

 

Or maybe it does, whatever. Guess an education cost money and stuff. That's beside the point, the thing is, that Hermann rather likes to see himself as a proper British stiff upper lip dude from the Edwardian era or something, but he really is just a fractious little German maths professor. Now now, seriously, he does ”the British voice” and all sometimes, when talking to someone other than Newton, but he falls right back into his thick clunky German accent the minute Newt does something that annoys him.

 

Which is a – a – a a – aa – all the time.

 

And quite honestly, Newt likes it that way. Yeah. Riled up Hermann is _the best._ His face does that thing, where he looks like he's trying to hold several people inside him if he's really pissed off. Y'know, lips squeeze tightly together and his eyes are little streaks and he looks like there's a Kaiju trying to burst out of his chest like that alien in Alien. Ehehehe. Funny. Alien in Alien. Get it?

 

And Hermann doesn't do that with others. He doesn't get so unprofessional with anybody else, it makes Newt feel all special. And fucking horny too. It's that look of wanting to either punch you in the face or push you against the wall that gets him. Hermann so should let the urge to take him where it naturally leads, Newt wouldn't mind.

 

But that's not the difficult part now is it? Sure initiating a casual screw is easy enough. Even with someone like Hermann fucking Gottlieb. All Newton's past relationships have been fun and short and mainly designed to give him nice stress relief, but like lovey-dovey thingies?

 

Nope.

 

Yet, when thinking about Hermann, Newton sorta feels a pull towards something less juvenile. Think it, like, _intimacy_ or something. Kissing and fondling and talking about families and childhood funzies and remembering birthdays and namedays and eating jelly donuts, or making dinner together, listening to bad 90's boybands, feeling groovy... all that jazz. Doing dishes naked in the kitchen and arguing about some sciency stuffs. In a nutshell.

 

Basically Newton wants _a life_ with Hermann. With all the bad qualities, because they're really the good qualities. What has made Hermann and Newton so good to each other in their professional relationship, is their incredible ability to drive each other up the wall and somehow become more brilliant trough it. Newt knows that wanting to beat the shit out of Hermann (in a completely scientific way) is the key element to make him work 110%

 

The same applies the other way around too, obviously. They're both legit geniuses, Newt doesn't even try to be humble about it, because he is, but _Gott._ He's never been so _good_ than he is with Hermann. And he knows, he just knows, that it would be the same in a personal level too. They'd be awesome together.

 

As like, lovers. Or something. Nevermind. It's not gonna happen. Because Newt really is a piece of shit when it comes to things that are not Kaiju. He can't cut Hermann open and pull his heart out and put it in a jar and keep it to himself, he needs to actually talk to the man! With grown-up words! Awesome rock stars shouldn't need to talk about their feelings.

 

But Newt is pretty sure Hermann would agree them to be good together if it didn't take so much not-science-talk. If Hermann could just see inside his head, that would solve all his problems for sure...

 

Ah, _well..._

 

Newton really should be careful what to wish for though. You never know when it becomes reality, and how to handle it then? It's definitely gonna be much harder than some casual fucks, am I right now or what?

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to point out that English isn't my native tongue. Not saying that as an excuse, please do point out mistakes if you see them, I just don't have friends to bother for beta-reading, that's all.
> 
> (Aaa, thanks for anononthewater from Tumblr who lended me their time and effort to pick up some mistakes and stuff. Thank a lot dear, awfully nice of you.)


End file.
